Eddy's confession/Making up amendments/Ending (Weekenders in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture Show)
This is when Eddy tells the truth about his brother and then the kids of the cul-de-sac loves the Eds and ends the movie in Tino Tonitini, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Edd: towards Eddy with Ed in tow Eddy, speak to me! him Are you all right? Eddy: his hands away unhappily I made it all up, Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie. I made things up so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother...this...when am I gonna learn, Double D? leak from his eyes. Edd: I think you just have, Eddy. grins, glad his friends still accept him. Kevin: "Grab him!" kids rumble towards the Eds. Ed: "No! Take me!" Eddy: cowering "Okay! I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!" kids grab Eddy and toss him in the air, catching him each time, and celebrating his victory. Rolf: "Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed-boy!" rubs Eddy's armpit. Nazz: "I'm so glad you're okay, dude." hugs Eddy and gives him a big kiss. "You're awesome." Eddy: "I am?" Kevin: "I gotta admit, pal, that was so choice." Eddy: "It was?" grins. As the kids and the Eds congregate, the Kanker sisters go over to Eddy's brother. Lee: "What a deadbeat this guy turned out to be." Marie: "He don't look so tough." a bus honks as it pulls in. It parks by a truck, and the doors swing open. Jimmy cowers while everyone else looks at it, confused. A voice speaks from it, and the Eds start in fear. Captain Melonhead: "The time of reckoning is now, rapscallions!" masked figures leap from the bus and rush towards Eddy. Captain Melonhead: "It's Melon Time!" Eddy: "WHERE'D HE COME FROM? Johnny! No! Wait!" grabs the Eds and tosses them in the air. They land on top of one another, and Captain Melonhead leaps on top of the pile of Eds. Captain Melonhead: "No thanks are necessary, citizens." grins proudly. Sarah: "You idiot! Leave our friends alone!" attacks him. Kevin: "Back off, melon dweeb!" joins in the attack. Rolf: "Leave some produce for Rolf!" leaps into the fray. Jimmy helps the Eds up, and the fight concludes. Kevin: his hands "Sorry about that. Say, let's go to my place! Jawbreakers are on me!" kids cheer, and the Eds grin. Jimmy: "Party at Kevin's, yay!" Eddy: "We did it, Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby!" Edd: "And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie, Eddy." Ed: "Let's sing a song!" Jimmy: "When you stub your toe And it hurts you know" Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jimmy, Nazz, Sarah, Kevin & Rolf: "Friends are there to help you When you step on your face And your teeth are misplaced Friends are there to help you When you're flying low And you're giving a show Friends are there to help you When you take off your shoe And your feet stink pee-yew Friends are there to help you." the kids sing the song, Wilfred eats out of Captain Melonhead's downed helmet. The Kankers are focused on something else entirely: dragging Eddy's brother inside. Lee: "First one inside gets to give him mouth to mouth!" the Kankers finish putting Eddy's brother inside, Marie reattaches the door, and shortly thereafter, a flurry of girlish giggling erupts. As the kids finish the song, the screen fades to black, and Edd uses his labeler one last time, in order to put a label reading "The End" on the screen. Jimmy: "Second verse, same as the first!" credits roll as the kids sing. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts